Seigan x Yukari (oneshots)
by LordFaru
Summary: Random oneshots of ze favorite pairing Seigen x Yukari! Picture credits to Sukeno-sensei .
1. Chapter 1: His Light

**Chapter one: His Light**

The sun's rays peeking through the curtains falling on a certain man laying on the bed. The man whose dark circles were bigger than the author's hopes and dreams, he was already awake but decided to stay in bed as it was finally peaceful after so long. For he once known as one of the twelve heavenly commanders, as the white tiger byakko.

But due to the loss of his right arm due to the battle with one of his own students, yuuto Ijika. he can no longer fight as one of the most powerful exorcist anymore. Rather, not fight as an exorcist at all.

After leaving the post as amawaka clan's ninth head, he moved back in with his ex-wife and daughter on the mainland. After his marriage and having a beautiful daughter. seigan divorced his wife, yukari otomi.

Though the reason for that was different from one could think of, he met yukari when he was assigned to assassinate her older brother as he had caught the curse of becoming an impurity. Seigen's family, the amawaka clan were exorcists who specialized in killing humans who caught the curse rather than the impurities themselves. He could not forget the crying face of the beautiful woman as she begged him to tell the reason as why he killed her brother.

* * *

In the middle of the night both were there, seigen felt grieve for woman to have witness such a scene. however, the mask covering his face could not let the weeping woman see that.

" _Everything you have seen tonight was just a nightmare, You should forget about your brother and me."_

With those words seigen cast a spell on the woman to make her forget the horrible event that just happened and protect his identity.

" _Seigan-sama, why didn't you block that woman's memory!"_

" _She came to Kyoto trying to find you! Now that she knows the identity of the our group Ritsu, we cannot let her live!."_

When down the stairs of the dungeon type prison, he came face to face with that woman staring behind the bars.

" _Yo"_

he said casually while walking towards the woman. She looked at him like she was glad for reason that he came here.

" _After what happened, I looked into somethings. Someone cast the cleansing denial curse on my brother, right?"_

She questioned, more like making sure she was right on the mark.

" _Yeah, it a curse that only targets the exorcists. Those who are strucked with it are corrupted by miasma, their identity erodes and they turn into monsters… And our order, Ritsu, has the duty of killing cursed comrades, in spite of the hate it earns us._

Seigan replied her. Even though his voice deprived of any emotion. Something about the way she looked at him intrigued him. Seigan had killed many cursed comrades earning him hate from their families, he was expecting the same from this woman as well.

" _It was really hard for me to see my brother die in front of me like that… But if you hadn't done it, my brother could've hurt a lot of people, right? And the first person to be killed would've been-"_

The woman spoke only to be cut of by seigan as he could not understand this woman's reason for meeting him anymore, usually if someone manages to overcome the blocking memory spell on them, they are filled with hatred towards the one who killed their loved ones. However, not once this woman had mentioned that she hates him.

" _Hang on. Why haven't you said anything resentful to me? Weren't you looking for me to get revenge?_

Seigan asked trying to figure out with what motive did this woman have to been gathering Intel on him and chasing him to Kyoto.

" _No, I wasn't thinking about revenge"_

A little surprised by seigan's sudden question as she had already accepted that incident and realized the consequences if what happened hadn't been done. Revenge was no where near her mind. rather, she was grateful to seigen, for taking her brother while she still could remember him as the kind loving brother.

" _Then why? why seek me out?"_

She felt a little shy as he asked her this, she didn't knew that exact reason of it herself. All she knew was she couldn't forget the pain in his eyes that she saw from the broken part of his mask.

" _Because… well… I was worried"_

Seigan was dumbfounded, worried?

" _Worried? About what?"_

She realized that despite pretending to be a ruthless killer, he was not. Rather, for every person he killed, he was haunted by it.

" _About why you seem to be in so much pain"_

Gripping the iron bar, young seigan leaned in and asked in a serious tone.

" _Listen… What exactly do you want?"_

She wanted to meet him, wanted to let him know that he wasn't evil for doing so. She wanted to ease his pain. She wanted to pull him out the darkness he was in.

Placing both her hands over seigan's fist she replied with a smile on her face.

" _Is "to help seigen-san" an acceptable answer?"_

Shocked by the woman's actions and words, seigen remained quiet for a moment before place his other hand over the woman's.

Surprised by seigan's gesture, the woman looked at for any signs of what was he about to do.

" _Seigan-san?"_ she asked confused.

He was a sharp man. Realizing what the woman had meant, knowing she held no ill intentions against him but something in her eyes called out for him. It made him felt a different kind of feeling towards her, a need to protect that smile.

" _We are getting out of here"_

* * *

Seigen would have kept reminiscing about the past if it weren't for his daughter's hand that just landed on his face. He turned his head to let her hand drop to his right shoulder as he could not use his only arm available as his ex-wife was sleeping peacefully on his left shoulder.

Well, she was sleeping with her mouth slightly open, drool from it had dripped on his shoulder. Looking down at his daughter's sleeping face on his chest, with her mouth open like her mother and drooled on his chest like her mother… seigan sighed, looking at the two annoying women he loved the most.

* * *

After breaking yukari out of the Ritsu order's prison and escaping with her, he realized that there was something in him that called out for this woman, her touch, to be able held her close against himself, seeing her on that fateful night, her face shining under the moonlight. The young couple faced many trials as the amawaka family was against yukari living, let alone make her part of the family.

He felt this uncalled for feeling at that moment.

Throughout his life he felt he didn't needed friends or family. But she changed that. he couldn't imagine himself without her, she was the one who brought him out of the darkness that held his heart.

She was his light.

However, due to the sins he had committed in the past, many still loathed seigan. Seigan knew that they will come for revenge. They wouldn't mind harming his wife or his precious daughter. Despite the pain in his heart he had to go away, to keep them safe. He still kept in touch with his father-in-law asking him to keep yukari and mayura safe.

Seigan thought it was about time he got up but the two women around him had other plans. His daughter, mayura's face was on his chest and her arms and legs were thrown over her dad. While his ex-wife, yukari's head was on his left shoulder, her one arm under her while the other was clutching on his waist, both her legs circled his left one.

He wasn't ever going to admit that he was actually enjoying it.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi Guys,**

 **Let me know how you felt about it. You can also request scenarios of YukarixSeigen. Keep bringing love to this couple~ (^ω^)**


	2. Chapter 2: Her Saviour

**Note: This scene is from my thoughts of how yukari got kidnapped in the anime and met seigen after been rescued. Also it's inspired by the anime so it'll be different of how they met on the island in the novel.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Her Savior**

In a unfamiliar room, yukari slowly opened her eyes. Yukari's eyes wondered around the spacious room, she had no idea how she got here. Last thing she remembered was that she got trapped at her lab due to the destruction going on outside, even if she wanted she couldn't escape. Born to a powerful exorcist, yukari had exceptional spell power. However unlike her deceased older brother, she didn't become a exorcist. She was too nice, too pure, too innocent to be dragged into that chaotic world.

Yukari grew up as a "normal girl" with higher intellectual abilities, despite the fact that she wasn't a exorcist, yukari was a woman many feared. That may also include her ex-husband. She decided to dedicate herself to science, often working very late and forgetting meals. She was kind hearted, a little clumsy. but brave enough to do anything to protect the ones she loved. Yukari was waiting patiently for someone to come save her, as she was in a situation she couldn't do anything on her own even if she got out due to impurities running around the city.

She couldn't call her father or mayura as the phone signals were down at the place she was in. She would be lying if she had said she wasn't worried, however she had complete faith in Him, that'll he'll let nothing happen to their daughter. She knew he could go to any length to protect the them, he even divorced her because he knew that the line of his work could end very dangerous to them. Though he still maintained contact and visited once in a while.

* * *

She first met him in a situation where you don't normally meet your future spouse, again she was working till it got late and almost missing the last train, she hurried home knowing she's going to get scolded by her over-protective older brother. After coming home and and witnessing the horrid scene in her brother's room she wished that to be case.

There he stood, a young man. Wearing a fluffy hooded jacket along with a mask shaped like that of a red oni, though a part of the mask was broken making his left eye visible. Along side her older brother's dead body. She broke down to her knees and started sobbing.

Screaming at the man, repeatedly asking as why he felt the need to kill her brother. However, the man told her that he's under no obligation to her that in monotone voice as if he was so used to a situation like this. Her brother murdered in front of her, she couldn't think straight at that moment. The young man told her to forgot about him and her brother before casting a spell, making yukari faint. Unknown to the man, as her eyes were getting heavy and she was falling, as her locked with his. Thou that was for a short moment, looking at his eyes she forgot about her surroundings, her gaze wouldn't him.

Those eyes, they weren't that of a killer. Despite his casual voice in the situation, his eyes spoke of the heavy burden he was carrying. They showed his sleepless nights haunted by his deeds. He knew the weight of taking someone's life. They carried such sorrow, yukari wondered how wounded his heart was as she finally passed out.

This man killed her beloved older brother, yet here she wanted to help this man. She wanted to know if what she saw was true, that he wasn't a ruthless killer. Still he killed but why?.

Little did she knew that he'll turn out to be her saviour.

* * *

Due to the higher level of her spell power she was still consious, she knew she can't hold on for much longer as her vision was already getting slightly hazy, it was as if someone or something was sucking her very existence away. But then she heard the sounds of someone's footsteps. Yukari gulped under the desk she was hiding in, for a short moment she got happy that help have arrived, however the footsteps she heard made her realize that it wasn't the case. They were too calm, too cold.

As if knowing where she was hidding, a deep male voice gave out a wicked laughter. Standing in front of the desk. Yukari knew staying hidden now will not do her any good as the person already knew she was there. She came out of her spot, standing straight in front of the intruder, showing she had no fear.

"Eh~? To think he had cute wife like you~." The man said looking surprised at yukari's appearance.

Yukari knew what the man meant, she knew now why he came to her. He was going to use her against her ex-husband, Either as bait or kill her. Whoever this person was, they knew how much she meant to seigen. Him being surprised at her wasn't something new, as soon anybody finds out that she is the wife of the seigen of the amawaka house, they don't hide their shock. Seigan, being a powerful exorcist, one would expect his wife to be a strong exorcist as well.

"Oh my, Do you mean my ex-husband? I am sorry we've been divorced for years now. I have no idea where that man might be, if that's what you came for." although yukari said this with a smile she knew that the man already looked past her act.

"Haha, well it seems you misunderstood. I came here not to ask about him but rather my business is with you." the man replied with a wicked smile on his face.

"Eh? Business with me?, I don't recall if we ever have met." Yukari said maintaining her calm.

"Ah I suppose we haven't, I just need to borrow you for a bit, you see you'll serve as a perfect distraction for them" the man said his gaze not leaving her.

After that she lost consciousness, she thought she must have been abducted by that man but she was completely safe. She stood up, almost falling back down on the bed, her body felt extremely weak. Not giving up hope, yukari managed to walk her way to the door. Opening the door she noticed it was a plain hallway with a lot of rooms just like the one she just exited. She heard voices coming out of the end of the hallway.

Using the wall as support yukari walked her way to the source of the voices, upon reaching what look like the doorway to a living room. She peeked her head in and immediately blushing at the sight. There was the man she loved sitting on a chair, shirtless. A purple-haired woman was tending to his wounds. Feeling a little jealous not she would admit.

"Seigan~!"

Hearing his name, seigen looked at source of the that voice he knew so well. Yes, there stood his ex-wife holding the door frame. Judging by that adorable puffy face she was making, it probably had something to do with haruka tending to the wounds he received. Seigan sighed and showed a hand to haruka to tell her to stop before yukari might kill them both.

"Mom, are you okay now?" The one who broke the silence was mayura. Surprised by her mother's sudden appearance.

However, her question got ignored as her mom was busy giving a death glare to her dad who was staring right back at her with his usual frowning expression. Everyone else in the room had gotten silent just looking at the ex-couple. Rokuro, ryougo and zenkichi knew from experience as to not get in between both of them when they are like this.

"What are you doing out of bed, woman?. You should be resting." seigan said.

"Eh~? Oh I am so sorry to have disturbed you with my presence in the lovely time, you were having." Yukari replied, her eyes still locked with seigen's.

Yukari tried walking in but as soon as her hand left the door frame, she struggled to keep herself straight not breaking the eye-lock with her ex-husband. Mayura and shimon who were standing closest to yukari immediately ran towards her.

"Mom, you had a huge amount of spell power taken from you!. You're still very weak." Mayura said panicking, letting her mother lean on her for support. While a awkward shimon was standing next to her.

Yukari looked at the miniature version of herself, the way mayura was looking at her with an angry face yet moistened eyes. It reminded her of when she worrys over seigan when he would come back having wounds. She looked at red-haired boy standing next to her daughter, she looked back and forth between her daughter and him, then winked at him as if telling him she approves to which the young boy blushed a crimson, his face matching his hair.

This conversation between the eyes didn't went unnoticed by a certain someone as well. Who just raised his brow at his ex-wife, but that wasn't the only thing he noticed.

"Tch, troublesome woman." Seigen said as he walked over to yukari, placing his arm under her bottom, throwing her over his shoulder and making his way back to the room she just exited. Yukari's face immediately went red, as she couldn't respond at first because it happened to soon for her to register.

Upon entering the room seigan closed the room with his foot and settled yukari down on the bed, grabbing a nearby chair he sat in front of her. He was studying her face which was a little crimson probably from being carried like a potato sack in front of everyone.

"What?, are you a little kid now?" Seigan said pinching yukari's cheek who was sitting on the bed with a pouty face refusing to make eye contact.

"Ow, That hurts!" Yukari said rubbing her face and looking at seigen with moistened eyes. though seigen averted his eyes, she could have swore she saw a tiny smirk for a second.

Seigan's hand reached out to her face, brushing away stray strands of hair. There was silence between them for a while just gazing at each other, till she broke it.

"I am sorry" placing her hand on seigan's, yukari blurted out, with a couple of tears accompanying her statement.

"What was that?" Seigan slightly suprised to see yukari crying, no matter what difficulties they had gone through, she'd always welcome him with a smile.

"I am sorry for being so weak, seigan. If only I was a powerful exorcist- ow ow ow" yukari tried to say but rudely interrupted by seigan who stretched her cheek a little too hard as if punishing a kid who said something wrong.

"I don't want to hear that, especially from you, remember where being an exorcist took your brother? Do you want go to magano and end up dying rather staying with mayura?" Seigan said raising his voice a bit. It was clear that he was really annoyed.

"How about you then?! don't lie to me, pretending your a heartless person who comes and goes whenever he wants, leaving his wife and daughter behind. Mayura and I know both know you do it to protect us, people might think it's easier for you to kill but it's the opposite! you knew more than anybody else how awful killing was and felt more emotionally burdened, your huge dark circles can be considered as proof of all those sleepless nights you have! Do you think I am blind? I get taken by some man and few hours later I am completely safe and sound while you have a fresh set of wounds!"

Despite being still weak, yukari stood up and yelled her feelings at her ex-husband's face, with tears streaming down her face. Suddenly she found herself in her ex-husband's lap as seigan wrapped an arm around her waist and pulling her down.

"Did you give a copy of this speech to mayura as well?" Seigan said burying yukari's face in his neck and moving his hand in a soothing manner on her back to calm her.

"This isn't funny... I was being serious" yukari said pouting, giving a light smack on his chest. She didn't fail to see the little smile forming on his lips.

"You both have the habit to say such annoying and embarrassing things, but I wasn't the one who saved you. I got my ass kicked and ended up being saved by mayura instead" seigen sighed.

"Thats not all true!"

The former couple got interrupted by mayura, who for some reason burst through the door and tripping on air while making her way to her parents. But that didn't stop her from clarifying her dad.

"Dad protected me! Despite not being one of the twelve guardians anymore he didn't back down at all knowing that kuranashi was stronger than him, he still fought- Ow Ow" this time the cry came from mayura having her dad's fist landing on her head.

"Honestly... Both of you..." Seigan sighed. Knowing whatever the horrible things he'll say about himself they'll both counter it. It's like they researched and are fully prepared to debate against that. Seigan knew he had committed sins, sins that cannot be forgiven. His line of duty made believe that he doesn't need a family or friends. But yukari changed that... Changing his views about life, standing with him and shouldering his sufferings to giving him a beautiful daughter.

"ehh... D-dad is smiling" mayura said looking at her father surprised because even with her he never let his emotions show but somehow when yukari us around it just happens. Mayura circled her arms around seigan's neck from you behind and squished her face to his. Yukari giggled at how cute they look with mayura smiling whole heartedly while seigan was making an annoyed face but made no attempts to stop his daughter.

"Even though your absence sometimes becomes unbearable, I still love you" yukari said as she kissed her ex husband's right cheek.

"Even though your always so cranky and mean, I still love you too" mayura said kissing her dad's left cheek.

"Honestly... You guys really don't feel embarrassed at all, well I am used to it by now" seigan said as he kissed his daughter on the forehead.

Mayura smiled and went out of the room to let her parents have some privacy. Yukari still sitting on seigan's lap caressed his hair as he crashed his lips to hers, wrapping her arms around his neck, yukari responded the kiss with same intensity as her ex-husband.

Meanwhile the people in the living were wondering what might those three be doing, it's not like their having a rare family moment... right?

 **Author's Note:**

 **Lol this is the largest chapter ever written by me. You can pm the scenarios you want see, let me know what you think of this, sorry barely any romance but stay tuned as the next chapter will be filled with fluffy scenes hehe. Also I just realized that I am the second person to write fiction on this pairing. What might be a good ship name for them? SeiYu? SeiKari? YukaGen?**


	3. Chapter 3: A little bit of love

**Chapter Three: A little bit of love.**

Humming a tone to herself yukari checked the list she prepared of the items they needed back at home. at the moment she was doing grocery shopping for the week and wondering what she might make for dinner, she was in a joyous mood unlike a certain someone with her who was with her. yeah, you heard right. Her ex husband, seigan was accompanying her in this little trip to the store.

now that he wasn't a member of the twelve guardians, he had more time to spend with his family. seigan will mostly be researching spells or might spar with rokuro or train mayura. however, with both of them gone to tsuchimikado island, he got more time available to himself. it just so happens that yukari was going out to grocery shopping and asked if he liked to tag along.

Though Seigan was nowhere weak, he could still easily destroy impurities however the lack of one arm can be deadly if against a basara level impurity. But told by that demon fox arima to rest up and leave the rest to the new generation though seigen was completely against the idea of children fighting the battles which the adults created. Seigan did take up the head exorcist's offer to rest.

After seigan no longer being the head of the amawaka house, he moved back into with his ex wife. She didn't ask anything about his sudden appearance or his missing still welcomed him back with a gentle smile. Seigan knew that she was curious, he knew that she prays everyday for his safety. when he was in the hospital after the fight with his idiot pupil no.2. She came into the emergency room, held his hand and cried her heart out to him, even though he was awake since all those trainings he went through to prevent getting attacked in his sleep but he didn't dare open his eyes as he knew that the last thing his ex wife needed was to let him see her cry.

She has always been a cheerful and supportive companion to him and well ... a bit scary sometimes. Seigan was watching yukari confused between the vegetables with an adorable pout on her face he suspected that she still hasn't figured out what she'll be cooking.

Guess he spaced out a bit as yukari was looking at with a little smirk on her face, she probably caught him gazing at her.

* * *

Yukari squirted shampoo on her hand from the bottle and started massaging it on her ex-husband's scalp, who was just casually leaning back in the bathtub so his ex wife could have easy access to his hair.

"Your hair are so silky seigen, much more than mine. I am jealous" yukari said slipping her fingers through seigan's long hair.

"Hah? Jealous? After throwing a tantrum when I was going to have it cut?" Seigan said remembering the scene.

Seigan always kept his hair short, That is before meeting yukari. Because afterwards it became a taboo for Seigan to have his hair cut. Despite not really paying much attention to them Seigan had beautiful tripled coloured hair, you could say thanks to the amawaka genes.

"No way! It'll be such a waste to cut such pretty hair! I could just slip my fingers through them all day long~" yukari said happily as he washed the shampoo out of her ex husband's hair.

"Fine, whatever" seigan sighed. He knew there was no point in starting an argument since his ex wife will win anyways, if she doesn't, she'll still win.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Seigen asked his ex wife who still wasn't ready to go home. His gaze fell upon a couple of high schoolers who were there, judging by the way they were talking the boy was a bit shy and the girl was having fun teasing him to which he was telling her to stop.

"They look cute, don't they?" Yukari said smiling.

"Hah? Brats should be studying not playing around" seigen said though it's nothing new for him to see random high school lovebirds here and there but for some reason this particular couple was ticking him off, he couldn't pin point his finger at it but they looked oddly _familiar_.

"Aw, you're always like that, I feel bad for mayura's boyfriend already" yukari sighed.

"She won't be getting one" Seigan has in a as a matter of fact voice.

"Eh~? I don't know maybe she already found one already~ you know that cute red haired boy? They seemed close" yukari said she knew her ex-husband is an overprotective father, that's why he didn't let her become a exorcisr from the start because he wanted to keep her away from that life and his family.

"Stop watching all those k-dramas, shimon and mayura are nothing more than training partners" Seigan declared. Ah so that's why that high school couple was irritating him because maybe they look similar to mayura and Shimo- no his ex-wife's words were getting to him.

"Well if you say so, though don't say I didn't warn you if something happens~" yukari said winking at her ex-husband.

As yukari was finally done the ex-couple left to their home. Apparently before leaving the store they bumped into the seika dorm crew. Who ended up carrying their stuff as well since no one has the guts to say no to Seigan.

As walking back yukari was holding on to seigan's left hand while humming the tone from before, Seigan couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have yukari. Seigan brought yukari's hand up to his lips and gently kissed it. Though he didn't look, seigen knew his ex-wife would be blushing the same colour of tomatoes she spent so much time to buy. A little bit of love doesn't hurt now does it? It was his turn to smirk now.

Seigan had trained shimon when he was younger, so he knew the boy had a purpose for being an exorcist, just like Seigan did before shimon also thinks that he doesn't need friends or a companion and as mayura had a crush on that twerp so the chances of them were low, it wasn't like the whole community was shipping them or anything.

Meanwhile on a deserted island the young coupl- I meant training partners simultaneously felt a chill down their spine.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey peeps~! It's me again~! I am sorry I couldn't add fluffy scenes cause randomly got this idea and wanted to write it, heh. I've received some nice suggestions. So expect a chapter soon... or not. Please review they make me feel happy nya~**


	4. Chapter 4: Date (part1&2)

**Chapter Four: Date [Part1]**

"Should I braid it~? No no ponytail looks much better on you~ ah geez" yukari sighed, at the moment she was styling seigan's hair, who was quietly sitting on the couch reading a newspaper.

"Do whatever you want, just hurry it up" seigen replied as he put the newspaper down on the coffee table and leaned back. He had to go the seika dorm today, as gramps invited him for a chat. Which probably isn't gonna be something good that much he already figured.

"Yeah yeah, okay, it's done~!" Yukari said tying seigen's hair in a tight long ponytail.

"Hey, are you free today?" Seigen asked his ex-wife who was going to the kitchen.

"Hmm? Amawaka-san are you asking your wife on a date~?" Yukari said stiffing a laugh.

"What are you a high school kid? Anyways be ready, I'll go say hi to gramps" seigen said with usual frowny expression sometimes yukari wondered if he had been been frowning since the moment he was born because it looked so natural on him.

Hearing the sound of the door being shut which meant seigen had left. Yukari went to the kitchen to wash the dishes from earlier as they were having breakfast. It was so quite, without mayura she thought. Usually her daughter would be here with her and they'll have non stop chatter about random things, watch movies, yukari telling mayura about her youth days with seigen.

But now she wasn't here, mayura also become a exorcist though seigen wanted her to be raised as a normal girl away from this fighting in the end what could he say when she made up her mind. When she was with mayura, seigen wasn't here, now it's the opposite. It came as a shock at first since it was so sudden, mayura came to her with a school withdrawal notice and told about her desire to get stronger for a moment yukari thought the miniature copy of herself looked much more like seigen.

Even though yukari was happy that her small family was back together again, she didnt try stop her daughter. Yukari dried her hands on a nearby cloth and went upstairs to change. She stopped by her daughter's now empty room and went inside.

"It's been so long since she left, this room keeps reminding me of her" yukari thought, as her eyes fell upon her daughters uniform and for some reason she thought of trying it on.

"Oh my, I still look good in this" Standing in front of the floor length mirror in her daughter's room yukari thought to herself, then suddenly she heard a thud noise, yukari who thought she was alone stopped posing in front of the mirror and turned around to see her ex-husband staring at her and a little book was near his feet guessing that was the source of the noise.

* * *

"Yo, still alive I see gramps" seigen greeted his ex father-in-law usual way though some people might find it rude, zenkichi was long used to seigen's rudeness.

"Ah seigen, i am afraid I don't have good news" the old man replied looking quite distressed.

"I can tell that much by the your face~ anyways it's about _that_ isn't it? Seigen said not surprised.

"Orders from HQ said that he hasn't made a move yet after the threatening letter addressed to you so they have no idea about his whereabouts yet" the old man sighed and readjusted his round shaped glasses.

"Oh~ this is getting interesting, if that bastard finally shows himself I'll send him to the same place as his lover I guess" seigen said wondering if yukari was ready, she'd make a scene if he got late again.

"Seigen be more serious! He's a strong exorcist, you don't have the byakko's power any more, avoid getting into unnecessary fights" zenkichi raised his voice against seigen as if he was scolding a careless child.

"He's coming for me, he wants revenge and ain't gonna stop till he gets me. Missing an arm and no longer having that damned tiger power doesn't matter. If I can't handle him, I should just drop dead" seigen replied heading towards the door.

"Oh and I am taking yukari out, don't call me unless you have something useful. Stay alive, gramps" with that seigen left without waiting to hear a reply.

the old man just sighed, he wondered what his daughter saw in seigen, now don't be mistaken zenkichi knew seigen had a great heart, he was an exemplary exorcist though his cold attitude and his terrifying spartan training and lacking parental instincts was a bit of a problem.

* * *

Yukari's face went crimson, to be caught by seigen of all people playing dress up especially when he taunts her for acting like a highschool girl. Seigen didn't even bother picking up that book which he dropped kept staring at his blushing ex-wife.

Seigen came home after meeting with zenkichi, yukari wasn't living room so he guessed he was safe from her wrath. The house was really quite, so he picked up a book he was reading yesterday as he waited.

When there was still no sign of yukari, he got up to check on her. At first he thought she was just getting ready since *ahem* women tend to take longer to get dressed but it was awfully to quite for that, whenever yukari had to get ready she would be running around the finding her missing items which in truth she just put somewhere and forgot or she would flinging clothes in their bedroom yelling she has nothing to wear despite sitting on the huge pile of clothes.

Coming up, seigen noticed the door of mayura's room open, curiosity got the better of him as he took a peek inside and a little blush crept up his face as he watched his ex-wife in his daughter's high school uniform. That small moment caused him to drop the book he was holding, alerting yukari of someone's presence.

The ex-couple had their eyes locked with eachother. Yukari's face was going visibly red due to embarrassment of being caught in the act. Seigan immediately turned away and dash through the hallway with his ex-wife hot on his trail.

"I didn't see anything, I won't tell anyone" seigen said 18 times as he ran for his life. But when yukari stopped chasing him and sweetly asked him.

"Which looks better? A gakuran or blazer~?" He gave up and returned home.

 **Author's Note:**

 **This author has no life. This is chapter is inspired by an artwork i saw on eus-mylus tumblr. Oh and thank you for the reviews. ヽ(´▽｀)/**

* * *

 **[Part 2]**

Seigen gave an annoyed sigh walking down the streets with yukari being her cheerful self holding his left arm tightly as if he was going to runaway.

"Seigan~ don't we look good like this?" Yukari asked her ex-husband who still had that permanent frown attached to his face.

Seigen didn't really give a reply, as he was getting more annoyed than he already was due to the constant stares of the people around him and yukari. Well he couldn't exactly blame the people since this idea of his ex-wife made both of them really stand out in public.

Yukari on the other hand was really enjoying this she really wanted to do cute things like this with her lover though she never had a boyfriend as she was too busy in her studies to care about guys at the time.

"Where did you get this anyway, isn't it my uniform from the island exorcist school?" Seigen questioned his ex-wife.

"Heh, yup it is~ I've kept it with me from all this time when we left the island"

* * *

"Which looks better a gakuran or blazer?" Yukari sweetly asked her with a smile on her face holding the two pair of men's uniform in her hands.

Seigen knew this was going to happen which is exactly why he ran away after catching his ex wife in a high school uniform though she was really embarrassed by that an idea struck her head as she thought it'll be really nice to play dress up with seigen.

"Do you need my help?" Yukari yelled from the bed as she was sitting on it waiting patiently for her ex-husband, who was in the walk-in-closet at the moment.

"I just lost an arm, I can wear clothes on my own" seigen replied his wife, though he did had a bit of trouble not that he would admit.

Actually it was just that he didn't wanted to worry more than he already has and well he was trying to make it up to her for all those years of absence in his own way. Spending time with her, taking her out, doing things a normal couple might do.

"All right then, it's not like I always wanted to help my husband get dressed~" yukari said hidding her giggle as she heard a click of tongue and door to the closet opening revealing a annoyed seigen.

Yukari leaped off the bed and went towards her ex-husband who was standing there waiting for her. Yukari took the top from his hand and slided it through his arm, yukari couldn't help but notice all the scars seigen had on his chest. She placed her hand on his chest, tracing his scars with her index finger.

Seigen noticed the expression on yukari's face, he pulled his ex-wife's cheek, to see her rub her cheek with a cute pout on her face. Seigen had a little smile on his face seeing yukari. She gave him a smile of her own as even with her seigen smiling was a rare sight.

Seigen gently carrased yukari's face and brought her head up for a gentle kiss.

* * *

As sweet as seigen thought that it was soon yukari decided that they go out like this to which she got a direct no so she decided to make crying puppy dog face, and said a few things trying to emotional blackmail seigen into it. Though he was annoyed he muttered a fine.

So now the older than 40 ex-couple was walking down to the resturent seigen took mayura last time dressed as a couple of highschooler. Once inside, him being not the type to talk much so kept listening to his ex-wife chatter about her research. Looking at yukari being so happy and careless seigen felt relieved however the words of his ex father-in-law were still in his mind.

"Is there something wrong? Your face looks scarier than usual" yukari questioned when she noticed her ex-husband's expression.

"It isn't scary, it's my usual expression" seigen said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well your usual face is okay, but when you glare you look like a cold hearted demon" yukari said trying to imitate seigen's famous glare.

"A demon eh? With the things I've done aren't I already on-" seigen was cut off by his ex wife shoving a spoon full of amitsu* in his mouth.

Yukari stood up from her seat and left the resturent but not before stopping by the door to stick her tongue out to seigen then running away.

Seigen took the spoon out of this mouth and placed it on the table. He let out sigh knowing he messed up and made yukari really mad.

"Of all things the things she had to shove amitsu up my mouth, tch" seigen said rembering the horrible memory of when he and yukari had an eating with Arata and Narumi, which later caused all three men to hate it but yukari was unaffected and still liked to eat it.

Walking down the streets faster than her usual walking speed, it was clear that she was upset. However she wasn't mad, but it made her sad whenever seigen would talk that way about himself. She knew he carrier a heavy burden of the past on himself but still... Yukari sighed and almost bumped into a man she was about to apologize but stopped when she saw that the man was staring at her with a creepy grin on his face.

"I've found you~"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Heyyyy~! Y'all~! I am about to hit 1k views thanks for reading my shit of fictions ^_^ please leave a review this and let me know what you think and also if you have scenarios you wish to see free feel to pm me~! The eating competition thingy is a scene from the novel though only illustration as it isn't translated yet.**

 **Amistu is a dessert dish, Google is your friend.**


	5. Chapter 5 Date Part 3 (end)

Walking around the area Seigan was still looking for yukari, normally she'd return on her own when she's cools down but it's gotten quite late with no sign of her so her ex-husband decided to get off his throne and look for her.

He knew his ex-wife had a childish side and can be really stubborn- a trait she passed down to their daughter. It was fairly easy to convince her if sweets were on han

"Now where'd she run off too?" Seigan sighed, it's been nearly an hour and still no sign of yukari.

As the sun was setting it kept getting darker. Seigen wondered how long were they out for.

Before going to the restaurant, Seigan was dragged to the mall by yukari. She spent god know how many hours on the window shopping and at one point got into a cat fight with another lady over some cute duck pattern curtains which Seigan knew she wasn't going to actually buy.

Well As long as she was happy Seigan didn't really care. The sound of his cellphone ruined seigan's flash back as he fished it out of his pocket with an irked look on his face. It was his father-in-law.

" Is yukari with you right now?!"

Seigan didn't even get the chance of dropping his usual 'yo' in the unimpressed tone when suddenly zenkichi blurted out. The alarming tone of his voice alerted seigen.

"We were together, she got pissed and left me"

" . . . . "

His father-in-law suddenly calling him to know the whereabouts of his daughter when he literally told him not call him unless something big happens already made the atmosphere full of tension and zenkichi's silence on the other end of the line wasn't helping.

"Gramps, if you don't speak up this instance -"

" it's alright. We have it under control seigen. Just go home"

"what's going on and where the hell is my wife, you old fart!" The phone against his ear cracked a bit from being clutched too hard.

"We've received a note at the dormitory, it him... He wishes for you to suffer the same fate he did. He has my daughter seigen."The desperate tone of his father-in-law wasn't music to his ears.

This man gave the whereabouts of his son to Seigan despite knowing that Seigan was going to put him out of his misery. To hear a man like that to talk in a broken voice.  
_ _ _

"Ah Seigan, you're finally here!" Yukari squealed.

It would have been their normal routine as Seigan went out and came back late but yukari wouldn't mind and ask him about dinner with her lovely smile.

If it weren't for the fact that she had been kidnapped by a rouge exorcist for taking revenge against Seigan for a past incident. Who now was helping yukari set the table.

Looking back and forth between his ex- wife and her kidnapper. Marching up to the guy he grabbed him by the front of his shirt. **Spla** t the sound of yukari's spatula hitting seigen's head.

"No ruining dinner time and that's not how we treat guests seigen"

"A guy who kidnapped you and sent threat letters to your dad is a guest of our house? I know you have a childish side but this really is too much-"

" you haven't asked for forgiveness and making a a scene in front of the guest and telling me I am being too much ?" Yukari in the perfect housewife role standing toe to toe with her ex-husband returning the glare he was giving her.

The so called kidnapper and houseguest darted between the couple before mouthing 'I wouldn't make her mad if I were you' to seigen who raised a brow at him.

 _Mate you've been with her only for a few hours, don't tell me how to handle her._

"He didn't hurt me Seigan, we just talked" yukari said lightly to seigen, her words accompanied by a tender smile.

Seigan wasn't sure of what he was supposed to feel at the moment be glad yukari was safe? murder the guy for kidnapping her? _a reasonable choice_ But she looked totally normal. So the question remained as it was what the fuck happened between these two?

The three of them sat down together and ate in peace- well seigen was not surprisingly in a bad mood constantly glaring at the guy sitting opposite to him and next to the guy was his fluffy haired ex-wife who was chatting away with the target of our precious anger. under seigen's constant watch the guy seemed a bit paranoid you could say. although seigen knew that he showed no moments to ease his short-termed visit. be it anger for kidnapping yukari or plain jealousy, you'll never know.

After waving her byes to the new friend she made, she turned her attention towards seigen who seemed to be sulking after being ignored by her throughout the dinner. not that he'll admit. yukari takes pride in the fact that she can easily distinguish between her beloved's angry expressions.

Walking up to him she lightly kissed his right cheek and retired to upstairs. Seigen smiled to himself even though it was for a second before changing into his usual expression. It didn't went unnoticed by yukari who reached the middle of the stairs.

Everything went well but seigen couldn't help but feel he was forgetting something, something very important. he brushed aside the thought and followed his ball of fluff upstairs.

how exactly did yukari managed to convince her kidnapper to not kill her and invited him to join her and the source of his anger-her ex-husband for dinner? and what was the important thing seigen was forgetting?

 **Author's Note:**

 **Back from the grave, mates. Yo.**  
 **Reviews? :)**


End file.
